Sorry, No more chances
by Sovngarde Awaits
Summary: Jack cheats on Kim with Donna and she is heartbroken, but on top of that her parents die in a car chrash the same day, who will take her in? Sorry no Kick
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, No more chances.

When Jack cheated on Kim with donna she was heartbroken. But to top that her parents had died in a car crash the same day. Who will take her in?

Chapter 1

KIMS POV

Right now I'm at the cemetery crying with Jerry, his family, grace, Kelsey, Julie, Milton, Rudy and Eddie.

_Flashback_

_I am so happy! Two weeks ago jack and I finally started dating! Ugh but today I have school __ I walked in and went straight to my locker to get my books. As I closed in I started to wonder where jack was. He's always at his locker around this time… As I walked into my English classroom and screamed and dropped all my books. There was Jack making out with Donna Tobin. They both looked at me. "Omg Kim I didn't see you there." Jack said. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I yelled. "YOU DIDN'T SEE ME BECAUSE YOU WERE SWALLOWING MY WORST ENEMY!" I sprinted out of school and I ran right into jerry." Why are you crying Kim?" He asked me. I told him the whole story. He had a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. "Oh Kim you look so cold and sad want me to drive you home?" he asked me nicely. "Sure" I said between sobs. After Jerry dropped me off he said he will call me later. My parents were on a business trip so I called them and I told them what happened. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." My mom said. "Thanks" I reply weakly. "Well one thing that will brighten your day is that we are coming home today!" "Really?" I said "that's so exiting!" "Yea" my mom said. Well I have to go honey see you later Love you!" " Love you to! See you later!" As I hung up I took a shower and then took a nap. Ring-ring I heard the phone in my room go off. I looked at the time 4:00 I fell asleep for two hours. I got up and went to the phone. On the other line was Rudy. "Kim get to the hospital quick its urgent!." "What happened?" I asked worriedly. "It's about your parents they were in a car crash!" and then he hung up. I felt so worried so I grabbed my keys and jacket and ran to the hospital. As I walked in I asked the man at the desk for Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. He pointed down a hall and said room 938. I thanked him and hurried down the hall. As I opened it I saw two beds. One with my mom on it and another with my dad. I gasped at what they looked like. They both and broken limbs, bruises, and cuts all over. I looked at who else was in the room. It was just Rudy and Milton. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "They are on their way". Rudy replied while giving me a giant hug. Milton joined us. I looked over at my parents. They looked terrible. I began to cry hard. Soon the doctor came in. "Your parents only have ten percent of living." He said. I burst out in tears. Soon I heard a "Kim?" I rushed over to my parents. Both of their eyes were open. "Mom. Dad." I said with a smile. "Kim" my mom said. "I want you to know we love you and we hope you do great things in your future." "Kim we love you with all our hearts and don't let jack get in the way of you and your goals." Said my dad "NO! You guys can't leave me here!" I said crying. "Kim we love you with all our hearts." Both of my parents said together. Then their eyes closed. The machine next to them started beeping. " nurse!" the doctor yelled. The nurse rushed in and did everything she could. She turned around and said two words that changed my life forever. " They're gone."_


	2. Chapter 2

( Note that most of the story is in Kim's pov but some is in jack's and jerry's)

( After summer break)

KIMS POV

Today is the first day of senior year! I'm so excited! The only downside is that I have to see Jack and his girlfriend _Donna_. Ugh I hate her. Anyways back to getting ready. I woke up to jerry screaming in my face that today is the first day of school. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled to him. I got out of bed and got dressed in a pink tank top with skinny jeans and blue flats. I straightened my hair a put some lip gloss and mascara on. I grabbed my bag and went to get some breakfast. I got an apple and some toast. "Gracias mama" I said. Oh and over the summer I learned Spanish so now I am fluent in it now! Jerry came down in a black shirt and skinny jeans with Nike sneakers. "Bye we are going to be late for school" jerry said while getting a banana. We walked out the door and I got in the front seat while jerry is driving. Thankfully school is only five minutes away. We walked in school and I saw jack at my locker making out with Donna. _ Gross_ I thought to myself. "Umm excuse me." I said to them. "Move loser." Donna said to me. "This is my locker." I said harshly to her. "No one cares. "Then Donna punched me in the stomach. "Hahaha good one babe." Jack said. "Hey!" Jerry said. "No one talks to my sister like that!" and then he flipped jack. Then he grabbed my arm and we walked away. We started to curse at jack in Spanish. Then we went to English as the bell rang.

JACK'S POV

I was making out with Donna then Kim came up to us. Before I knew what happened Donna had punched Kim. "Hahaha good one babe." I said. "Hey no one talks to my sister like that." And then he flipped me! Soon Kim and jerry started to curse at me at what sounded like Spanish. Then they walked away. When did Kim speak fluent Spanish? Why did Jerry call Kim his sister? Whatever. I thought. Soon Donna helped me up and we started to make out again.

JERRY'S POV

The rest of my classes were a bore. I just kept thinking how Jack was so mean to Kim. Ring-ring. Yes! Its lunch, I'm starving. At lunch Kim and I sat with Eddie, Milton, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey. We just talked about how each other's summer was. Milton and Julie went to a two month science camp together! How could they go two months with just doing science! Well they are nerds so that makes sense. Eddie went to Hawaii for all of July, Grace went to London and Kelsey went to China. Since school was a half day my and Kim went to the karate practice early. Everyone else got to the dojo but when we walked in Jack wasn't there. "Where's jack" I asked when Rudy came out of his office. "Oh he said something about family problems." "Ok" we all mumbled. There was one question on my mind. Was it really family problems?

KIM'S POV

When we got to the dojo jack wasn't there but Rudy told us that he had "family problems". I went right to the punching dummies and beat the living crap out of it thinking it was Jack and Donna. After that Milton and I sparred. You could see the fear in his eyes but he did but up a good fight. But of course I beat him. After two hours of hard work Jerry and I went home after saying goodbye to everyone. Once we got home dinner was already on the table. Jerry and I shoved down our food because lunch was gross again. We decided to go and do homework together. We were in the middle of Math when Jerry's phone started to ring. He looked at his phone and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Uh i-I have to g-g-et this." He stood up and went to the room across from ours. "Ok" I replied confused. After he closed the door I ran to the door and put my ear up against it to see who he was talking to. "What do you want Jack!" I heard Jerry say. He's talking to Jack!


	3. Chapter 3

JACK'S POV

After I got home from school I told Rudy that I had family problems so I couldn't go to practice. But actually I couldn't face Kim and Jerry. Once I got home my sister Hailey was on the couch watching some random kiddie show and my mom and dad were in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey honey how was your first day back at school?" my mom asked me. "Fine" I said gloomy. "What's wrong bud?" my dad asked me this time. "Well" I began, "I was kissing Donna then Kim came up to us and asked us to move because we were in front of her locker but then Donna said that no one cares and punched her but then I was all like 'Hahaha good one babe' then Jerry said that no one talks to his sister that way then he flipped me! Then Kim and Jerry started to curse at me in Spanish then walked away! And why did he call Kim his sister? "No one told you" my mom asked. "About what?" I responded. "Um why don't you call Jerry about that?" "Um ok." I grabbed my bag and went into my room and called up Jerry. After a few rings he picked up. "What do you want" he said harshly. "Hey I was just wondering why you called Kim your sister and how she knows Spanish. My mom told me to call you. "Well first of all you are a bastord for not coming to her parent's funeral." "What her parents died!" I said surprised. "Let me finish bitch." He said. "Then my family adopted her because she has no other family members so she learned Spanish over the summer." "What your family adopted her!? How come she didn't tell me?" Well maybe because you were sucking the face of her worst enemy!" He yelled. "If you come near her, me and any other family members will hurt you." "Really man she loved you. After you broke up with her all she wore was black and she started to cut herself. She even tried to commit suicide. She went to a rehab center for two whole freaking months. You really broke her. But now she is stronger and better off without you. She wants to kill you." And then he hung up. "UGHHHHHHH" groaned. What have I done?

JERRY'S POV

After I hung up with Jack I went back to my room to finish homework. "Who was that?" Kim asked. "It was Jack." I replied. "WHAT?!" She jumped up. "WHAT DID HE SAY?" She screamed. "Owww calm down." "Sorry" she mumbled then at back down. "He just asked me about what happened this morning then I told him what happened with you this summer." "Not a lot just to the point." "Ughhh I really hate that boy." She groaned. "Don't we all." I said smiling.

KIM'S POV

I was going to listen to Jerry's and Jack's conversation but I felt so bad and went back to my room. After about ten minutes Jerry came back in. "Who was that?" I asked. "It was Jack." WHAT?!" I jumped up. "WHAT DID HE SAY?" I screamed. "Owww clam down" he said while holding his ears. "Sorry I mumbled sitting back down. " He just asked me about what happened this morning then I told him what happened with you this summer." "Not a lot just to the point." Jerry said. "Ughhh I really hate that boy." I groaned. "Don't we all." Jerry said smiling.

LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_The next day. It's Saturday._

JERRY'S POV

I woke up groaning remembering that Kim and I had practice today. I looked over to her bed and she wasn't there. I wondered where she was. I dragged myself out of bed and got changed into skinny jeans, a blue tee-shirt, a black scarf and red converse. I went downstairs and saw my mom and Kim making breakfast. "Ohh what's for breakfast this morning?" I asked "Eggs and toast." Kim responded. "I will just have an apple." I said while grabbing one. "Whatever, your loss." My mom said. "Well Kim and I have to go to practice." I said. "Bye mom." I called through the door. "Bye mom." Kim said kissing her cheek. Kim and I rode our skateboards down to the dojo because we lived five minutes away. Once we walked in we gasped at who was sparing with Rudy. It was Jack.

KIM'S POV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE." I ran up to Jack and slapped him on the face. "Don't do that to me _bitch."_ And then he flipped me and kicked me in the head. As the world was going dark I saw Jerry go over to Jack and he started to beat the hell out of him. Then I went out.

STILL KIM'S POV

I woke up hearing the beeping of something and people crying. "Hello?" I called out as my eyes fluttered open. "Kim!" Jerry called out running over to me and gave me a giant hug. "Uhh can I breathe?" I asked. "Sorry." He said smiling. "I'm just glad that you're ok." "Thanks." I said. I looked at who else was in the room. Mom, Dad, my sisters, my brothers, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Grace, and Kelsey. "Hey guys thanks for coming." I said with a weak smile. "What happened anyways?" "Well Jack flipped you and kicked you in the head and then Jerry beat him up." Kelsey said. "Jack flipped me and kicked me in the head?!" I half asked half screamed. "Where is he now." I asked through my gritted teeth. "He's at home resting because Jerry gave him a sprained ankle." Eddie said. I looked at Jerry and he looked at the ground in what seems like guilt. "It's ok Jerry he deserved it." Everyone nodded their heads. "Thanks." He replied back. Then the doctor came in. "Ok Kim you just have a broken leg and we already put your leg in a cast, so here are your crutches." "Thanks doctor." My mom said. I weakly got out of the bed and slipped the crutches under my arms. Everyone hoped that I will feel better and heal quickly, we went home. I went straight up to my room and took out my phone.

(Kim normal, **Jack bold) **

What the hell why did you flip me and then kick me in the head?

**Because**

Because what bitch

**Because you won't forgive me **

Why would I forgive you? You kissed Donna while we were dating, now you're dating her and you didn't even come to my parents funeral and then you had your chance over the summer for me to forgive you but you didn't take it. I don't even know why I texted you in the first place.

**Kim will you ever forgive me?**

No Anderson, I will not forgive you. And Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Kelsey, Grace, and Julie were thinking that they _might_ forgive you, but now that you hurt me that will never forgive you and they hate you. You can ask them if they hate you. They will say yes. Jack you broke my heart and gave me a broken leg, are you happy? You ruined your friend's life. Now you have no friends. Goodbye Jack I hope I never see you again.

_End of texting _

I threw my phone on my bed and started to cry my heart out.

JERRY'S POV

After Jack flipped Kim and kicked her in the head I went over to him and started to beat him up. Rudy pulled me off of him then I called 911. Once the ambulance came they put Kim on a stretcher and took her to the hospital. Once they drove off I got into my car and gave Jack one last glare. "See what you did?" I said then I followed the ambulance. I was outside Kim's room when my family showed up. "What happened?!" My dad asked. "Jack flipped Kim then kicked her in the head so I started to beat him up then Rudy pulled me off of him so I called 911 and now I'm here. " Oh my gosh!?" my mom said. "Really?" "Yea." I replied back. "I'm going to find that boy and kill him." My dad said. Soon Grace, Kelsey, Milton, Rudy, Eddie, and Julie came running in. "What happened to Kim?" Grace said out of breath. They most of ran here. "Jack flipped Kim and kicked her in the head." I said. "Oh my god really?" Kelsey said panting. I nodded my head. A doctor came out of Kim's room and told us we could go in but she's not awake. We all rushed into Kim's room and I took the seat closest to her. Grace and Kelsey were crying and Eddie was wiping a tear from his face. Soon I Heard a "Hello?" I ran over to Kim to see her eyes open. "Kim!" I called out running over to her and gave her a giant hug. "Uhh can I breathe?" Kim asked. "Sorry." I said smiling. "I'm just glad that you're ok." "Thanks." She said. "What happened anyways?" she asked. "Jack flipped you and kicked you in the head and then Jerry beat him up." Kelsey said. "Jack flipped me and then kicked me in the head?" Kim half asked half screamed. "Where is he now?" she said through gritted teeth. "At home resting because Jerry gave him a sprained ankle." Eddie said. I looked at the ground. "It's ok Jerry he deserved it." Kim said. Everyone nodded. "Thanks." I said. Then the doctor came in with a pair of crutches. "Ok Kim, you have a broken leg but she already put your leg in a cast, so here are your crutches." "Thanks doctor." My mom said. Kim weakly got out of bed and slipped the crutches over her arms. We went home and Kim rushed upstairs. I was about to follow her but then I decided she needs some time to herself after all that's happened.

JACK'S POV

I was at home resting because Jerry gave me a sprained ankle. I felt so regretful that I beat Kim up… 'Why did I do that?' I thought to myself. Soon my phone buzzed.

(Kim normal, **Jack bold) **

What the hell why did you flip me and then kick me in the head?

**Because**

Because what bitch

**Because you won't forgive me **

Why would I forgive you? You kissed Donna while we were dating, now you're dating her and you didn't even come to my parents funeral and then you had your chance over the summer for me to forgive you but you didn't take it. I don't even know why I texted you in the first place.

**Kim will you ever forgive me?**

No Anderson, I will not forgive you. And Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Kelsey, Grace, and Julie were thinking that they _might_ forgive you, but now that you hurt me that will never forgive you and they hate you. You can ask them if they hate you. They will say yes. Jack you broke my heart and gave me a broken leg, are you happy? You ruined your friend's life. Now you have no friends. Goodbye Jack I hope I never see you again.

_End of texting _

I felt like such an asshole. What have I done to Kim?


	4. Chapter 4

KIM'S POV

Thank god it's the weekend already. I had about five tests this week. I'm just glad to take a break for once. All week Jack has just been beginning for our forgiveness but we won't give it to him. (**We being Grace, Julie, Kelsey, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim.) **Jerry and I are going to the beach today with Grace. And yes Jerry and Grace have started dating! Everyone knew it was going to happen because they ALWAYS make 'in love faces' at each other. "Kim are you ready?" Jerry called from downstairs. "Yea I'm coming" I replied. I slipped on my strapless zebra bikini with my pink sundress over it. It put on my blue sandals and a charm bracelet my mom got me for my birthday last year. My eyes started to water when I thought about her. 'No Kim be strong' I thought. 'Mom would be proud'. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed downstairs. Jerry and Grace were in the kitchen talking about some dance show. "Hey Kim you ready?" Grace asked. "Yep" I replied. "This is gonna be a swag day." Jerry said throwing his hands in the air. "Sure." Grace and I said while trying to hold our laughter in. We hopped into Jerry's car. He was driving, Grace in the front, and me in back. We got to the beach and Jerry ran into the water while Grace and I laid out our towels and started to tan. I looked at the crowded beach in front of me. As I was going to lay back down a familiar brunet caught my eye. I looked over and saw Jack making out with Donna. 'Ugh gross' I thought. I leaned to the left to see who it was. My heart dropped and shattered into a million pieces when I saw who it was. Kelsey. Kelsey the one who I thought was there for me. The Kelsey who is now making out with my ex-boyfriend. "So having fun" I said while I walked over. "Kim it's not what it looks like." Kelsey pleaded. " Oh I know what it looks like your making out with the boy who broke my heart and almost killed me so just shut your mouth you little slut." I yelled. "Now everyone hates you to because I sent the whole school a picture of you guys kissing." "Good luck trying to win Eddie back bitch." I walked away with Grace and Jerry right behind me. When we started to drive away when I broke into sobs. "Oh it's ok." Grace said. "No its not, my own friend is a total slut." I said. "Well yes because that picture you sent got a 1000 likes and all the 2000 comments say how rude, mean, and a slut she is." Jerry said. "Really?" I said. "That's great now that whore gets what she deserves. "Wait Grace do you know how you are always bugging me to sign up in the talent show for singing?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Well I got a good song and I need you, and Julie to come to our house tomorrow morning." "Sure I will text Julie now." Grace typed something into her phone and almost a second she sent it Julie replied. "She said sure." Grace said. I realized that we were in our driveway. "I'm going to drive Grace home, ok Kim?" "Yea ok see you tomorrow Grace." I said. "See ya." She said while closing the car door. And with that they drove off. I walked to my room and flopped down onto my bed so tired. Soon my eyelids dropped and I seeped into dream world.

"Kim wake up!" I heard a voice yell. "What?" I groaned. "It's dinner time!" "Coming!" I yelled back. I got out of bed and realized that I was in the clothes that I was at the beach in. The moments from the beach replayed in my head. 'Ugh what a whore Kelsey is' I thought to myself. I changed into pink sweatpants and a white tank top. When I got downstairs I saw the whole family at the table. "What's for dinner?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. "Pasta" Papa said. I sat down next to Jerry and mama. "So how was everyone's day while we were at work?" Mama asked. Marcus went swimming with Natalie and Sasha in the pool, Leo and James just played in the arcade room and Alexia went to the mall with her friends. Marcus and Natalie are both twelve, Sasha is 8, Leo is 10, James is 18, and Alexia is 14. "What about your day Kim and Jerry?" She asked. "well we went to the beach will Grace and then I saw Jack making out with Kelsey and I took a picture of it and posted it to Facebook where it got 2000 likes and comments and Kelsey said it 'wasn't what it looked like' but then we came home and I fell asleep and here we are" I said. "I can't believe she would do that." Marcus said. "What a whore." James said. "James! Kids are at the table!" Mama yelled at him. "sorry." He grumbled back. After I helped Papa clear the table I went upstairs and fell asleep.

_Next day_

KIM'S POV

I woke up to the sunshine streaming through the windows. I looked over at Jerry's bed and his head was at the end of his bed. 'He sleeps so weird' I thought. I got up and put a pink blouse, skinny jeans, and white sandals. I walked downstairs and Marcus was already eating breakfast. "Morning Marcus." I said. "Morning Kim." He replied. "Where is Mama and Papa?" I asked. "They went out for the rest of the day." He said. "Cool." I said. "Hey can you wake up Jerry for me?" He asked. "Sure" I replied. I got a pillow and crept up to Jerry and started hitting him with it. "What?" He grumbled. "Jerry wake up." I said. "Marcus has to ask you a question." Ding-dong. "Oh that's Grace and Julie." I said. He shot out of bed and got dressed faster than light. "Grace is here?" He said excitedly. "Calm down she's here for me. And Julie's here to be nice to her." I said. "I know, I know." He mumbled. I went downstairs and saw Grace and Julie in the living room. "I let them it." Said Marcus who was making his way up the stairs. "Thanks." I replied. "Hey girls." I said sitting on the ground. "Hey." They replied. "So why did you call us here?" Julie asked. "Well I am going to sing a song in the talent show." I said. "Really?" Grace said. "Really" I replied. "Ohhh that's so exiting!" Julie squealed. "Yea, so Grace I need you on drums." I said. She nodded. She has been taking drum lessons ever since she was five. "Julie I need you on bass." She looked hesitant at first but then she nodded her head. Julie wouldn't seem to be like to type to play bass but before she was a geek that's what she did. "Who will be on the other guitar?" Grace asked. "JERRY!" I called. "What?" He asked running down the steps. "Oh hey Jerry." Said Grace getting up from her seat. She walked over and kissed Jerry on the lips. "Ok guys focus." I said. Sorry Grace said sitting back down. "What did you need from me?" Jerry asked. "Do you want to play the guitar for a song that I'm singing for the talent show?" I asked. "Sure, what song is it?" He asked. "The song is…


	5. Please read (not a chapter)

Ok people do NOT review my story if it's a bad comment. It makes me feel bad inside…. Ok and the most recent story I put up IS like the secret letters. But I only used the finding the letters and finding where she is part the whole other part is different. If you post something bad about my stories 'I will find you and kill you' Liam nelson anyone? But I will kill you


	6. Chapter 5 ( final chapter)

JERRY'S POV

I woke up to the alarm clock ringing. "Jerry wake up!" Kim yelled. "I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled back. I got dressed in blue jeans, black tee-shirt, and yellow sneakers. I got downstairs and no one was there. "Mom and dad are at work at everyone else is there rooms" James said from the kitchen. "Cool" I replied. "Come on Jerry we are going to be late" Kim said. She's wearing a blue tee-shirt, skinny jeans, purple sandals, and a pink scarf. "Ok" We rode our skateboards to school and almost tripped. Twice. We walked in and Grace came running up to Kim and I. "Hey babe." I said to Grace and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hey she replied. "Kim you will never believe this, Jack and Kelsey moved to a new school." She said. "What?" We both said. "Ya I guess they just went off." "What school?" I asked. "Nobody knows, they just left." She shrugged. That's weird. I thought

KIM'S POV

Ya I guess they just went off." Grace said. "What school?" Jerry asked. "Nobody knows they just left." She shrugged. I can't believe he moved schools. He probably realized that he had no reason to stay here. "Well I'm going to be late." I said. As I walked off I noticed that my life will get better. Now that Jack Anderson isn't in it.

**Ok i really liked that story. Yeah that's the end of that story. It was a kinda cheesy ending but it was saying that now Jack is gone Kim can be happy. Well please review and read my other stories! Oh and my story ****_She's gone _****was like a one-shot thing. I'm not updating on that. Well see ya!**


End file.
